


Starco Cuddles

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Star asks some important questions during cuddling.





	

“Did you really not know?”

Marco glances next to him where Star lays cuddled against his side. She buries her face into his arm when his eyes finally meet hers and he swears he can hear her inhale. He smiles.

“I-I mean, did you not know I liked you? Because apparently I was obvious about it,” there's a laugh that she lets out telling him she suddenly feels awkward, so he pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head.

“I knew.”

This shocks her, “What?!”

“Well, I didn't know because you were obvious. I knew because of your journal. ‘My thoughts on Marco.’ It's pretty obvious when you write out about how you're developing feelings,” it's his turn to laugh, but Star groans and it stops, “What? I'm kidding.”

“So… Does that mean you didn't feel the same way?”

“No, I just thought you were trying to get over it. What's the point in liking someone when they've already gotten over you?” she props herself up on her hands that rest on his chest, his first thought is to bend down to kiss her. He chooses not to, “After a while, I thought they had gone away. Guess not.”

She smiles when his hand brushes through her hair. For a moment, she rubs her cheek into his palm, “They never did.”

He was happy, ecstatic even, to hear that. Until another question pops up into his mind, “Then, why did you want Jackie and me together?”

She grimaces at the mention because it still felt like a touchy situation. Marco notices and reassures her with a smile, “I was being supportive. She made you happy. That's always been the main thing.”

He felt his heart jump. She put his happiness before his and in a way she always had, “You're amazing.”


End file.
